fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo-Kazooie Omega Adventure
Banjo-Kazooie: Omega Adventure, is a 2013 platform video game released only on the Nintendo Omega. It was developed by Wario Inc. It will be published by Nintendo. It is a true sequel to Banjo-Tooie, unlike Nuts and Bolts. Wario Inc.World Description Gameplay The player plays as a bear named Banjo with a breegull, Kazooie, in his backpack. Banjo and his bird friend can use a variety of moves to achieve their goals. Musical Notes may be collected in each level, and some things in the game may be purchased by them. Banjo and Kazooie also get an extra life after every 100 Notes. The game also has a 2-player mode, one player being Banjo the other Kazooie. Bottles son Goggles will be teaching moves this time. For a certain amount of notes, he will explain how to use a new move to the heroes. Goggles will be located in molehills at certain parts of the level doing these things. The most important things, however, are Jigsaw Pieces. These items may be used to open new levels in the hub world, Gruntilda's Airship. There are also a variety of 'pads' to use in the level. Banjo and Kazooie can use these for a large amount of purposes, including splitting-up and jumping extra high. Some require items and some do not. The heroes also has a health bar at the top right of the screen. Their health takes form as honeycombs, which can be collected from the open and taken from defeated enemies. Honey B. can use Empty Honeycombs to increase the players health maximum. Moves Story Gruntilda had enough of this. What is this? Her life as an employee at LOG's video game factory. So, what did she do? She created her own game, where she won! Then she used LOG's machine to make it real... In this game, LOG has been squashed by a boulder already, and as such he used his last powers to call upon B&K, and tells them that they must infiltrate Gruntilda's new flying airship. They accept the mission and head to the top of Spiral Mountain to look for Gruntilda, when suddenly she appears from behind and captures them! At the airship, they have been bonked on the head to forget their moves (again). Goggles then appears from another cell and tells them that his father has been captured, and that they must escape. He teaches them some of their old moves, and they use them to bust out of the Jail room. They head out to the next area of the ship, and find a few enemies and a jiggy locked up. They use the Beak Buster to swap it and use the jiggy to open up a door nearby, which is a portal to their next world, Kaketown. They find Goggles there again, and he teaches them some moves. The heroes complete the world, use their moves to get to another area of the airship and use the jiggys to open another Portal. Soon they have completed 4 worlds, but, instead of a new area of the ship, they find that Gruntilda has escaped from the ship. They follow her trail to a doorway at the Control Room where she has driven the airship into a mountain. The heroes exit the Control Room onto the mountain and find a new portal. Inside is a new world, and they find a move inside that allows them to head further up the mountain. At the top, they find that Gruntilda has made a new machine that creates monsters. Banjo and Kazooie head inside to find another portal. They enter it to find themselves back in LOG's Factory, where Gruntilda has used hypno-helmets to control all the workers to create more copies of her game. Banjo and Kazooie head further up to finally find a door with a Jiggy puzzle, which they complete to enter. When they arrive, however, they find that she has also hypnotized Klungo to work for her again, and he has created an invincible suit for her. She and Klungo then jump into battle with the heroes. Because Grunty is invincible, Klungo is too, but B&K call out to their fans to cheer for them, and with the power they take the invincibity off Klungo. When Klungo is defeated, Gruntys suit also looses the invincibility, but is still powerful. Luckily, they are able to defeat the witch's suit and her head falls out, again. The heroes start the factory's self-destruct and head back to the airship. When the factory blows up, Gruntilda's game is destroyed and so all the bad is undone, but luckily all the good things stay. As such, Grunty is back working at the factory and LOG is still alive. Afterwards, they can return to the worlds and collect the jiggys. Once all but 5 have been collected, they can compete the puzzle of Grunty's Arena, where Gruntilda and her baddie bosses can be fought again and again to earn upgrades like larger health. Levels The Jail It is here where the heroes re-learn a lot of their most important moves. It can be visited again to train the moves and sometimes earn Swimming upgrades! Jiggys required: '''0 Kaketown A big town built around one thing: food! Sadly, Gruntilda came in and cursed their food to make come alive, and attack them! Now Banjo and his bird must find the Curse Reactor to stop it and save the town! '''Jiggys required: '''1 SS Grunty A stormy pirate ship stolen from Grunty. Unluckily, her pirate minion restole it, and it's up to you to reresteal it! To do so, you must find the 3 Magic keys to the Captain's Quarters and defeat the pirate fiend! Hopefully it won't be rererestolen. '''Jiggys required: 9 Sewer Swamp A flooded sewer with various aquatic enemies. Gruntilda created a Gooptopus from the sewage so he can break into the clean water streams and contaminate them. Can the odd pair stop it? Only time can tell! Jiggys required: 17 Lost Pyramid A crumbling pyramid with ghosts and mummies. The old king, who was actually quite nice, has been turned evil and risen from the dead by Grunty. Now he is forcing his minions to destroy the pyramid, and Banjo and Kazooie must turn him good again! Jiggys Required: 35 Rusty Junkyard A rusty red junkyard filled with broken things and toy themed enemies. Junkhead, the boss of Rust Junkyard suddenly has an appetite for toys. What can the heroes do? Destroy him, of course! Jiggys Required: '''46 The Eastern Clocktower A very tall Clocktower, it is the most linear world in the game, even though it is large and still highly explorable. Krazy and kookoobird has fled from his spot, and is messing up time everywhere! Banjo and his feathered friend must find out why (hint: it has to do with Grunty's clock Clockwork!) '''Jiggys Required: 57 Giant's World A cloudy and foggy village with a gigantic castle. The Giant has been ruling over all for a long time, and hasn't been very nice. Can the awesome animals stop him? Only with the all powerful new move. Jiggys Required: 64 LOG's Factory With Gruntilda taking over the factory, it hasn't been going well. She made all the presses create her game, and the workers have been hypnotized with her helmets! Luckily, Banjo and Kazooie have shown up to crash the party. Jiggys Required: '''70 Bosses Cursed Kake A cursed cake that creates tons of bad guys inside of him. He can also shoot beams of frosting at the heroes to freeze them in place. He can only be defeated by lighting all of his candles with fire eggs. Skully A ruthless skeleton, who tries to take over the SS Grunty. He can throw bones at Banjo and Kazooie, along with a variety of acrobatic skillz. He can be defeated with enough attacks. Gooptopus A large octopus made out of Sewage. His attacks mainly involve spitting goo at the player. He can be defeated by pelting him with Water egg after Water egg, making him melt. Mummy King Once a jolly old king, Gruntilda has brought him up from the dead and made him evil. His attacks have to do with telekineticing the items in the room. Junkhead The boss of toys, this Trash Can has been given an appetite for them by Gruntilda. He likes to om nom bears and birds. Luckily, this allows them to attacks his insides and rescue the toys! Clockwork A giant clock who can slow time down, and speed it up to his advantage. He uses these abilities to attack Eastern Clocktower and force Krazy to flee from his spot. Now the heroes must attack him with all their strength! The Giant A large man with a pink nose. He is very sensitive and rules Giant's World. Now the bear and bird are required to help the residents of Giant's Land by attacking his nose with a '''VERY secret flying ability... Klungo When he creates Grunty's new suit, the heroes have to defeat him. After the fans cheer on them, he looses his invincibility. This leaves him open to attacks, although he does have a trick (powerful move, more like) up his sleeve. Watch out! Grunty An evil witch and the final boss. She has the most powerful attacks and magic in the game. However, she has low defense, so use that to your advantage. During the second part of the battle, you both go airborne, so you should practice your skills a lot!__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Funky Animals Co. Category:Wario Inc. Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:WarioWare (series) Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Multiplayer Games